In certain applications where components within a device are mechanically connected, the joint or device connecting the components may be designed to disconnect or fail in order to prevent damage to the device. An example of such an application is the connection between prosthesis and a metallic bone graft by which the prosthesis is anchored to a user's body. In the event that high external forces are applied to the prosthesis, the biomechanical joint between the prosthesis and the bone may be damaged. Accordingly, all or portions of the prosthesis are typically designed to disconnect from the body in order to prevent damage to the biomechanical joint and/or the bone to which the prosthesis is connected. Other examples or applications include breakaway car parts, housing covers for electronic devices, toys, amusement park rides, aerospace parts or devices, etc.
Certain application may require two objects to move relative to each other and be able to connect to each other with multiple alternative connecting forces depending on the position of one object relative to the other object. In certain other applications where objects within a device are mechanically connected, the connection between the objects may be designed to disconnect or fail in order to prevent damage to the device. Examples of the applications discussed above include the connection between prosthesis and a metallic bone graft by which the prosthesis is anchored to a user's body, breakaway car parts, housing covers for electronic devices, toys, amusement park rides, aerospace parts or devices, etc.